Things I'll Never Say
by PrettyNinjaEmpress
Summary: Nami is starting to have feelings for a certain blonde chef. can she tell him? a bit OOC. songfic.


_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Whoo-hoo! first song fic… I guess it's okay -shrugs-  
Nami: U think I like this guy?!  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Yes. Just say this disclaimer.  
Nami: I hate U. PrettyNinjaEmpress doesn't own One Piece or any of the charaters. (thank God), likewise, she does not own the song. That belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: What did U say?  
Nami: Nothing...  
Sanji:Nami-Saaann!  
Nami: -Runs-  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Enjoy the story..._

* * *

_Da ka ra ra  
Ha ka ta ra  
Huh  
Da ka ta ra  
Huh ra ra ra ra  
Da ra ra ra ra da_

Nami wondered why her cheeks turned that awful red colour when ever she was around Sanji, that blonde chef. She looked at the roof of her cabin, wondering what made her feel like that when she was around him, or even when she thought about him sometimes.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm starin' at my feet  
My cheeks are turnin' red  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head_

She walked onto the deck and Sanji was there looking out at the water, funny he would leave his kitchen and be outside just as she left her room. 'Don't lose you're cool... act normal...' Nami thought walking out of the stairway.

"Hey Nami-san." she heard him say in his usual cocky tone, at least Nami thought of it like that.

'Does he always have to...?' she thought trying not to blush as hard as she could. "Hi." she sighed.

"Something botherin' ya?" the chef asked leaning back on the rail.

'More like someone...who's blonde... can cook... who looks awesome in his new t... Ahhh!' Nami's head shot down to the floor. "Not at all."

"Sure looks like it, Nami-san."

"Like I said, It's nothing." Nami said looking back up with a small smile, hoping her face was as pale as he said it was.

"You look red." Sanji said before walking into the kitchen.

Nami sighed and looked down at the ocean under the ship. 'Mission avoid being caught blushing status: failed.' she thought with a deep sigh.

_I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yea_

Diner didn't go so great, either. Nami tried to be a perfect lady, ya know, not pigging down her food like she normally did, not dropping stuff. Well, let's just say it was a huge mess...

"Nami, how many times are you gonna drop you're fork on the floor?" Luffy asked with a mouth-full of meat.

Nami groaned and bent over to pick it up. 'This isn't going well...' she thought. 'I think I'm gonna kill myself...' she added putting her head onto the table.

'All this over a fork...?' Sanji thought looking over at the navigator mope on the table. Oh if you only knew Sanji...

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishin' my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

The orange haired-girl tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming things she... kinda didn't want to...

_"Sanji!" Nami smiled._

"Hey, Nami-chan!" the blonde smiled hugging her.

"I missed you!" she grinned kissing his cheek.

"I missed ya too. Hold on." Sanji said letting go of her and running into the back. He came running back out with a small box. Nami stared at him.

"You wouldn't believe the hell I went throu to get this." he grinned getting onto his knee.

'Oh my God...' Nami thought.

"Will you marry me?"

"I...I... can't. I'll just break your heart..." Nami said before running away.

"No..." Sanji muttered with a tear rolling from his eye.

Nami wake up and almost screamed. "Why did I give him up?! I mean...why did that happen?" she whispered looking out the small window at the dark water.

"This has to stop..." Nami sighed. "I just don't know how to end it."

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waist of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out  
We're not goin' anywhere  
Why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Are you planning on leaving your room at all today?" Zoro asked with a sigh banging on Nami's door.

"No!" Nami yelled.

'So much for the navigator...' Zoro thought. "Oh well I guess." he groaned. Nami listened to his footsteps as they went further away.

"Well, maybe in an hour or three..." she sighed digging throu the mess in the corner of her room that she called 'her closet'. "I have to have something in this mess to wear! Don't tell me I wasted that much of Luffy's money and didn't buy anything Sanji would like!" she exclaimed, hopefully not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Ah!" she smiled pulling a short black dress with a small butterfly print on the side of the skirt. "I hate it, but Sanji will like it... I hope..." she sighed and pulled the dress on.

Nami looked in the mirror and groaned. "I hate this dress. Why did I buy it? Oh, 'cause it was Luffy's money...Damn it."

Nami pulled on a pair of boots, random from the corner, and walked out the door. 'If anybody...but Sanji... says anything, they're gonna die!' she thought walking onto the deck.

Luffy dropped his plate of food. Zoro dropped his sword. Robin dropped her book. Usopp was sleeping, so he didn't drop anything. Nami growled.

"So... Trying a new style I see." Robin smiled jumping up from her chair.

"Shut up." Nami sighed walking toward the kitchen.

'I bet she's tryin' to impress Sanji...' Robin thought with a grin before picking her book back up.

The kitchen door slammed. Nami pressed onto the wall as she watched Sanji finishing his breakfast...or lunch, Nami didn't know what time it was. 'Please, please, please don't do anything stupid...' Nami thought walking over to the blonde man.

Nami tripped. "Damn it!" she yelled grabbing onto the said of the stove, thank God it wasn't anything too hot.

Sanji gasped. "Nami-san? Are you alright?" he asked helping her stand up.

"Not really." she sighed ripping away from him. "Don't touch me." 'Why did I say that?!' she yelled in her head.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Sanji asked.

"...I have nothing else to wear..." she lied. "Talk to you later..." Nami wanted to cry, she ran out the door back down to her room. "Why did I wake up this morning...?"

_'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yea_

"I wonder what's wrong with Nami-san..." Sanji muttered looking out the kitchen door. Robin smirked. 'I know this is gonna be mean, but I can't resist...'

"Hey Sanji." she said walking over to him, still reading her book.

"Hey." Sanji sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Not with me...It's Nami."

"Ah." Robin smiled. "I think...maybe she likes you..."

"What?"

"You heard."

Sanji was silent. Robin disappeared under the deck.

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
And these things I'll never say_

'I just wanna die...' Nami thought trying to keep from crying in her room. 'I really, **really** messed up that time...'

She heard a knock on her door. "Go shove you're foot up your ass!" she yelled.

She watched the door open. "Is that anything to say to a friend?" Sanji. Not who she wanted to see right now.

"S-Sanji..."

"Are you okay?"

"O-Of course..." 'Stop stuttering damn it!'

"Have you been crying?"

"So what if I have?" she snapped.

"Ya know, I'm starting to worry about ya."

Nami blushed slightly. "Why?"

"Just you've been messin' up more than normal."

"Well sorry!" Nami shouted. "It's not my fault..."

"Than who's is it?" Sanji smiled lightly.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean...?" 'So cute...'

"What? I can't smile?"

Nami sighed and walked toward the door. "I have to go." she muttered before slamming the door shut.

'Well...That was smooth...' Sanji sighed sitting back on Nami's bed.

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to say_

The next day, Nami stood out in the rain while everyone else was asleep, well, not everyone. Sanji came out of the kitchen wipping his hands on a towel. "Aren't you getting a little cold, Nami-san?"

Nami jumped and turned around. "O-Oh, H-hey Sanji." she said before turning back to the dark water.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I-I like the rain." she sighed leaning onto the rail. Sanji leaned beside her. "Boring week, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Robin tells me that you might like me." Sanji winked.

Nami turned bright red. "S-She did?"

Sanji nodded. "You know... I like you, too."

_'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yea_

Luffy stood in the doorway to the captain's chamber. 'Oh my God...' he thought watching his crew chef and navigator kissing. He shut his door and locked it. "Something tells me, I'm not gonna get anymore sleep soon..."

Robin smiled. Even though she was under the deck, she could hear a few words and a door slam and lock. "Something is telling me that Nami and Sanji just hooked up."

Sanji pulled away from Nami. "I love ya, Nami-chan."

"I love ya, too, Sanji-kun." she smiled.

_Da ka ra ra  
Ha ka ta ra  
Huh  
Da ka ta ra  
Huh ra ra ra ra  
Da ra ra ra ra da  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
But these things I'll never say_

If I could say what I wanna say  
I say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
But these things I'll never say

"Nami-chan, will you marry me?"

* * *

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Blah, Blah, that's the end. It was short... deal w/ it -.- jk  
Nami: I should kill you...  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: U know U like him.  
Nami: ...  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: I thought so. _


End file.
